Pokemon Light and Darkness
by Sheaon13
Summary: I had trained and trained hard, I had to. After my defeat in the lily of the valley conference I realized I had been neglecting my pokemon so I will now begin to take care of them and train them right. I have and we are ready to show the world ourselves again and concur the unova league. -Ash Ketchum (rewrite of pokemon black and white or unova credit to dragonwolf12 for aura bond)


'…' means pokespeech through aura bond

/…/ means aura infused speech

Ash had been training and training hard, every since his loss at the lily of the valley conference he realized he needed to actually train all his pokemon. So he spent three years at home just preparing himself for the next league and was now sixteen years old. All his pokemon, with the exception of buizel and pikachu, had evolved. Buizel had expressed such destain with evolving that Ash made sure to give him an everstone.

That's when salamence, dragonite, garchomp, and haxorus destroyed another boulder, well moutain really. Yes he had those pokemon now, as he traded twenty nine of his taurus for a dratini, bagon, axew, mareep, joltik, electrike, piplup, torchic, mudkip, espurr(male), litleo(female), poochyena, spiritomb, togepi, wigglytuff, ninetails, arcanine, magikarp, sneasel, houndour, swinub, fenniken, zubat, ponyta, litwick, ralts(male), ralts(female), zorua, and raichu, all of these pokemon were fully evolved and his male ralts was a gallade after it expressed wanting to be one. Also as it turns out the lucario from the tree of beginning was just put into a deep sleep, unlike sir Aaron who was actually dead, and mew revived him and he joined Ash's team along with the riolu that could use aura sphere, he also decided not to evolve. He also went and got back charizard, squirtle, larvitar, butterfree, lapras, haunter, pidgeot, and primeape, they all evolved in their final form as well.

"Guys its time for us to show ourselves to the world" Ash commented and his pokemon cheered. In the years Ash had been home his look changed, he no longer wore any hats in fact his hair was quite spiky much like that of his favorite anime character, Natsu. He wore an ice blue hoodie with a white pokeball symbol in the middle, black jeans, white sneakers, and black bikers fingerless gloves.

"So Ash, you're going to be leaving for unova now right? Well your mom and I was going to unova on vacation, or a work vacation for me, if you want to come with I'll be more than happy to pick you guys up" professor Oak stated.

"That'd be great professor" Ash nodded.

"Alright typhlosion, pidgeot, and torkoal, you'll be the ones coming with me" Ash announced, the respective pokemon cheered, or cried in torkoal's case, the rest pouted.

"Don't worry I'll rotate you all in" Ash promised.

'You better' the pokemon grumbled, Ash, thanks to lucario, had formed an aura bond with his pokemon. An aura bond was where he could understand his pokemon and communicate with them through great distances, both the pokemon and human initiating the bond had to be in agreement to form one.

"Don't worry I will and you guys better not slack off on your training" Ash stated.

'We won't' noctowl chirped.

"Good, see ya guys" Ash said, jumping over the fense.

'Wait for me Ash' pikachu shouted, jumping onto Ash's shoulder. Ash walked into his house and up the stairs.

"Going to bed mom, night!" Ash shouted as he changed into his bed time clothes and fell to sleep, after all it was night time.

The next day Ash woke up and got dressed and was currently eating breakfast, much slower than he use to for he was forced to learn manners by his mom before he even thought about learning cooking and sewing, which he asked his mom to teach him. Suddenly there was a honk, Ash had already gotten torkoal, pidgeot, and typhlosion's pokeballs. Ash went out the door with his mom following.

"Hey professor Oak" Ash said.

"Hey Ash, Delia, hop in" Oak said, Ash jumped over the car door in the back and sat down, buckling his seatbelt. Delia sat in the passenger side of the car, opening the door, sitting down, and buckling her seatbelt. Soon they were on a plane and it was landing in the unova region.

"Looks like we're here" Ash commented, getting off the plane.

'Yeah, sure looks like it' pikachu nodded.

'Gee ya think, mouse' Dragonite said through the aura bond.

'Shut it, pea brain' pikachu growled.

'That's it, mouse, next time I see you you're going to get a serious beat down!' Dragonite roared.

'Aww did I offend the wittle dragon, do you need me to kiss your boo-boo' pikachu teased.

'Oh, do you need some ice for that burn' charizard laughed.

"Shut up you guys, you're giving me a headache" Ash growled, causing the pokemon to shut up. Soon Ash was at professor Juniper's lab thanks to professor Oak driving them the rest of the way there.

'I can't wait to get new pokemon friends' torkoal cheered from inside his pokeball through the aura bond.

"Yeah I know torkoal, I know you can't" Ash laughed.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Professor Juniper asked Ash.

"I'm not, I can talk to my pokemon through an aura bond, though I keep forgetting to do it in my head" Ash explained.

"Really? That would mean your an aura guardian wouldn't it?" Professor Juniper asked.

"I'm an aura guardian in training" Ash nodded.

"Well that explains things" professor Juniper nodded.

"Professor, the new trainers are here" an assistant for professor Juniper said.

"Alright, I'm coming, say Ash would you like to see the new trainers get their pokemon?" Juniper asked and Ash nodded. The new trainers were a boy named Tripp and a girl named Iris.

"Professor if its okay can I have axew as my starter?" Iris asked, a small green dinosaur with tusks popping out of its mouth coming out of her long purple hair.

"Sure Iris, I don't mind" professor Juniper agreed.

"Here's the starters, tepig, snivy, and oshawott" Juniper said letting out the fire pig, the grass snake with legs and arms, and the blue and white otter, it had a sea shell on its belly along with a black tail and brown nose.

"Wow oshawott sure is cute" Ash commented to Juniper. The otter started blushing mumbling "osha oshawott"

"Here Iris, here's a pokeball to catch axew" Juniper said, handing Iris a pokeball which she tapped on the dinosaur and let her right back out.

"Axe ew ew axe" the dinosaur said pointing to the pokeball and shaking his head.

"You hate it in your pokeball?" Iris asked and axew nodded.

"Then you don't have to go back in" Iris smiled.

"Yeah pikachu here doesn't like it in his pokeball either" Ash stated, catching Iris's attention.

"Wow, I haven't seen a pikachu before, he's so cute" Iris smiled, pikachu jumped on to Iris's shoulder and nuzzled her.

"Wow I double my statement this time" Iris said, petting pikachu between the ears.

"Professor I said I chose snivy" Tripp sighed.

"Oh yeah, here you go, here's a pokedex and pokeballs for both of you" the professor said handing them to the two trainers.

"Hey, can I travel with you?" Iris asked Ash.

"Sure and my name is Ash, so you know before you ask" Ash stated.

"I'm Iris" she smiled.

"Well I'm going to get going mom, professor Oak, professor Juniper, bye" Ash stated and he started to leave but oshawott clung to his leg, crying.

"Looks like oshawott wants to go with you, alright she can go with you Ash, here's her pokeball" Juniper said handing Ash oshawott's pokeball and Ash returned her.

"My first unova pokemon" Ash cheered.

'Yay!' Torkoal cheered as well.

"Come on Iris, let's get going" Ash smiled and so did Iris, how could she not his smiles were contagious. So they left the lab and were on their way to the next town.

"Hey Ash can I see the other pokemon you have, I noticed there was three other pokemon on your belt" Iris begged.

"Sure if I can see yours" Ash stated and Iris nodded.

"Sure but he's sorta not currently listening to a word I say" Iris sighed and Ash frowned he'd have to help Iris fix that.

"Come on out guys" Iris and Ash shouted at the same time. Out came torkoal, pidgeot, typhlosion, and an excadrill but it closed its claws around its face.

"Come on excadrill, please meet the other pokemon" Iris begged.

"I think I can help excadrill, I am a aura guardian in training and I can see what happened, through aura, to make excadrill like this" Ash stated.

"Really you'd do that for me?" Iris asked and Ash nodded.

/excadrill open your mind to me/ Ash stated, laying aura infused hands on the drill pokemon. Ash saw excadrill as a drilbur and how Iris eventually beat him and how they became friends and partners, how happy he felt on his evolution, how much he wanted to win for Iris, how bad excadrill was beat, and how ashamed he felt he couldn't win for Iris so he closed himself off.

/I see/ Ash nodded removing his hands.

"What is it?" Iris asked, really wanting to know what was wrong with excadrill, her first pokemon and friend.

"Excadrill is ashamed he couldn't win for you so he closed himself off" Ash explained.

"No, excadrill, its both our fault we didn't win, plus we were going up against a way more experienced trainer, there was no way we could of won. So excadrill please come out, I'm not mad at you I swear, in fact I thought you were mad at me" Iris stated, tears falling on excadrill, this action alone made excadrill come out and wipe away her tears.

"Excadrill drill drill exca" he stated, hugging her, surprising Iris at first then she hugged back.

"I missed you excadrill" Iris mumbled.

What new adventures will our heroes have next? Tune in to find out!


End file.
